Traditionally, vehicle chassis control systems utilize a variety of data and information from around the vehicle, including yaw rate, to control one or more aspects of vehicle operation. For example, a vehicle chassis control system may be used in conjunction with a brake system to modulate brake force during stops and provide anti-lock brake control (ABS) and/or to modulate brake force during acceleration and provide improved traction control (TCS). These are, of course, only some of the ways in which a vehicle chassis control system may work with other systems to improve the operational performance of the vehicle.